


50 sombras de colores desagradables

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Colors, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shopping, Silly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 05:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Oh, claro, pensó Hikaru, claro que Kei había dicho que le caían bien.Hikaru podía imaginar perfectamente su amigo mientras lo decía, y podía imaginar cuanto se hubiera burlado de su novio.





	50 sombras de colores desagradables

**50 sombras de colores desagradables**

“¡Hikka!”

Cuando Yuya volvió de su ida de compras, no podía esperar para mostrar a su novio todo lo que había comprado.

Hikaru entró en el salón con una sonrisa en su cara, moviéndose hacia él y besándolo.

“Bienvenido de nuevo.” le dijo, antes de sentarse sobre el diván. “A propósito, ¿Por qué estabas gritando?” le preguntó, mirando a las bolsas esparcidas alrededor del mayor.

“Te estaba llamando. La he pasada muy bien yendo de compras con Kei, he comprado un montón de cosas para nuestro fin de semana en chiba. ¿Quieres verlas?” preguntó, emocionado, inclinándose y empezando a hurgar en las bolsas.

“¿Tengo opciones alternativas?” Hikaru bromeó, incapaz de quitar de sonreírle.

Yuya cabeceó, después empezó a tomar cosas de las bolsas, mostrándolas a su novio.

“Y en fin...” le dijo, llegando a la última bolsa.

Tomó un par de sandalias, poniéndoselos y después moviéndose acerca de Hikaru para hacerle ver mejor.

El menor se sintió... extraño, en una manera.

Miró a las zapatas con una expresión en su cara que no podía ser equivocada.

“Yuu...” empezó a decir, poniendo caras.

“¿Qué?” preguntó el mayor. “¿No te gustan?”

“Yuuyan, son rosa, ¿verdad?” preguntó, aun siendo obvio de qué color eran las sandalias.

Estaba muy difícil de equivocar, cuando el matiz estaba tan brillante y tan... vivido, sí, estaba vivido.

Hikaru sintió dolor en sus ojos solo mirándolas directamente.

“Sí, son rosa. ¿Y qué? Kei ha dicho que son bonitas y que me caen bien, ¿Por qué no comprarlas?” dijo, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Oh, claro, pensó Hikaru, claro que Kei había dicho que le caían bien.

Hikaru podía imaginar perfectamente su amigo mientras lo decía, y podía imaginar cuanto se hubiera burlado de su novio.

Tenía que llamarlo más tarde para decirle gracias.

Yaotome volvió a mirar a Yuya, que estaba un poco decepcionado por su reacción, y suspiró.

“¿Sabes qué? No son mal. Bien, Kei tiene razón al menos, te caen muy bien.” se forzó a decir.

Podía hacerlo, si no miraba a las zapatas por demasiado tiempo.

Yuya sonrió, finalmente satisfecho por el halago.

“¿Verdad? Muy bien, porque Kei me ha dicho que habría tenido que comprar algo por ti también y...” tomó algo de la misma bolsa, dándolo a Hikaru. “No pensaba que las rosas iban a caerte bien, pero ¿qué piensas de ese matiz de verde? Genial, ¿verdad?”

Hikaru miró a las zapatas en sus manos, sus ojos pidiendo clemencia otra vez.

Pero sonrió, porque Yuya estaba tan feliz que no podía pensar de decirle lo que realmente pensaba de ‘ese matiz de verde’. Que, a propósito, parecía un resaltador.

Se puso en pie y besó su novio.

“Gracias, Yuu.” le dijo, sonriendo.

Oh, iba a llamar Kei para agradecer él también.

Sentía que tenían mucho de qué hablar.


End file.
